Coco: Vicky Style
by VickyT36
Summary: A re-telling of the movie coco, with my Coco 2 story mixed in. Miguel Rivera longs to play music, but his family's ban on it forbids him from doing so. So he along with his dog Dante, and secret crush Gabby Lopez take an adventure to the Land of the Dead to find their deceased relatives, and unlock the mystery of music and the Rivera family. I don't own Coco Disney and Pixar does
1. The Life of Miguel Rivera

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another coco fanfic, enjoy! And I don't own Coco, Pixar does, I just own Gabby and her family  
**

 **The Life of Miguel Rivera  
**

 **Miguel's POV**

Long ago there was this family; a mama, a papa, and a little girl. They were really happy and their house was always filled with music and dancing. The papa loved his family, but he also had a dream to play music for the world.

One day he left with his guitar, and was never heard from again. The mama didn't have time to cry over him, so she banned all music from her life, and tried to find a way to care for her daughter. So she rolled up her sleeves and learned how to make shoes.

She could've learned to make something cool like pinatas, or wrestler's clothes, but no she decided to make shoes. When her daughter was old enough, she taught her how to make them, and then she taught her son-in-law, and then her grandkids.

As the family grew so did the shoe business. Music may have broken her family apart, but shoes held it together. And I know this because the woman was my great-great grandmother, Mama Imelda.

And her little girl, is my great grandmother, Mama Coco. I walked in to say hi to her one day. "Hola, Mama Coco." I said, kissing her. "How are you, Julio." Mama Coco asked. My name is actually Miguel.

Mama Coco has trouble remembering, because she's so old, but it's good to talk to her either way. So I tell her almost everything. I talk to her about school and sports, I play masked wrestler with her, and I talk about my interesting face symmetry.

My abuelita is Mama Coco's daughter, sometimes she can be a little overbearing, like when she keeps trying to make me eat to fatten me up. She runs the house like Mama Imelda did. She absolutely hates music, when I was blowing on a bottle, she snatched it away.

When a pizza truck was passing by our house playing music, she shut the window. And when a trio of musicians were passing by, she ran out and yelled, "NO MUSIC!" Which scared them away. I think we're the only family in Mexico who hates music.

But my family's okay with that. Me however, I'm not like the rest of them. I love music, and I want to be just like my idol. Ernesto De La Cruz, he was the greatest musician of all time, he was in movies, and played for the whole country.

He died in a tragic way, when he was performing on stage, and a giant bell fell on him. I get the feeling that we're connected some way. There's also another thing I keep from my family. And that's my feeling for Gabriella Lopez, who everyone calls Gabby.

We go to the same school, but I never really noticed her until five weeks ago, when she and her family were in town for the day. We both were in ally looking at the special knick knacks people had made to be sold. When we saw each other, it was like the world had just stopped.

I looked and her and she looked at me, and we both smiled nervously at each other. Then we started talking, and were having a good time to, until it was time for her to go. Gabby was different from me, because the Lopezes were one of the rich prominent families of Santa Cecelia.

Her papa was the chief of surgery at the hospital, her mama was a famous fashion designer, and even her abuelito used to be a successful lawyer, and he owned oil. Most people would think the Lopezes were stuck up snobs, but they were actually pretty nice.

Since we met that day we've grown closer to each other. Almost everyday she'd have her chauffeur drive her into town, and we'd hang out together. We always had a blast together. And she understands me with my family issue.

I'm pretty sure we like each other more than just as friends. Ever since I met her, I've noticed my appetite has changed, (much to Abuelita's annoyance), and I'm always happy to see and hear from her on our walkie talkies.

And with her whenever she sees me she seems to get nervous, and she's always just as happy to hear from me. And recently we got good news. My family's shoe business had been slow lately, and Gabby's mama decided to have Rivera's Shoes work for her, making her shoe designs.

Which means Gabby and I could get to see more of each other.

* * *

"Kid, I asked for a shoe shine, not your life story." said a mariachi. Miguel looked up at him, and realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry." he said. "You know nino, if you really like music then you should tell your family to deal with it." he said.

"I could never do that." said Miguel. "Hey, remember what De La Cruz always said, "You've got to seize your moment"." said the mariachi. "I know, but I couldn't do that unless I moved out." said Miguel, finishing up the shoe shine.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do with your life. But I can tell you that your dream girl is over there." said the mariachi, pointing to the left. Miguel looked, and saw that Gabby was there listening to the music.

"Yes." Miguel whispered. The mariachi gave him some coins, and Miguel went over to her. For a second his voice got caught in his throat, but then he finally spoke. "Hola, Gabby." Gabby turned around, and when she saw him, she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Hola, Miguel." she said. Suddenly from Gabby's bag came barking. Out of it a small white Bichon Frise poked its' head out. "You remember Carina, right?" asked Gabby. "Si, hola, Carina." said Miguel, petting the dog's head.

Carina barked happily. "So what're you doing here?" "I came with mi mama and papa, they're picking up things for our annual Dia de los Muertos ball." Gabby answered.

Every year on Dia de los Muertos the Lopezes threw a grand party at their mansion, there was music, dancing, great food, and real good time. "I bet it's gonna be bueno." said Miguel. "It will be, but I'm looking forward to it next year." said Gabby.

"Por que?" Miguel asked. "Every time we have the ball, one of my family members is the guest of honor. Last year it was my older brother Antonio's ball, this year it's my sister Susanna's, and next year the ball will be in my honor." she explained.

"Wow, sounds amazing." said Miguel. "Si, I wish you could come, but it's strictly invitation only." said Gabby. "It's okay. Besides my family wouldn't let me go anyway." said Miguel. "Yeah, your family's music ban. Couldn't you just show them how good you are?" Gabby suggested.

"They'd freak." said Miguel. "Hmm, well maybe you could show everyone else." said Gabby, referring to a sign some people were hanging. Miguel looked, and saw that people were hanging a sign for the Dia de los Muertos talent show.

"I'd love to be in that." said Miguel. "And I'd love to hear you play." said Gabby. The two were quiet for a moment, then a sharp voice called out to him. "Miguel!" it said. Miguel turned around and saw his abuelita stomping towards him.

"Abuelita." he said nervously. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Miguel tried to explain to her, when suddenly she took off her sandal, and hit Gabby right in the face. "You leave my grandson alone!" she shouted.

"Senora..." Gabby said. "What did she say to you?" asked Abuelita worriedly. "She was just telling me about music." said Miguel. Miguel's Tio Berto and cousin Rosa gasped. "My grandson, is a sweet, perfect precious little angel. And he wants nothing to do with music, so you stay away from him you sirena." Abuelita threatened.

Frightened Gabby ran away. Abuelita put back on her shoe, and looked at Miguel. "Ah mi bebe." she said, smother Miguel, as she kissed him. "Esta bien. You know better than to be here. You will come home." said Abuelita.

Miguel sighed, grabbed a flier for the talent show and followed his family. "How many times do we have to tell you, that plaza is crawling with mariachis." said Tio Berto. "Yes, Tio Berto." said Miguel.

Suddenly Dante came up to them. "Go away!" shouted Abuelita, throwing her shoe for Dante to chase. "It's just Dante." said Miguel. "Never name a street dog, they'll follow you forever, now go get mi zapato." said Abuelita.

 **That's chapter 1, no flames plz**


	2. A Moment Lost

**Chapter 2: A Moment Lost**

Back at the Rivera's workshop, everyone was busy preparing shoes. Abuelita made Miguel sit down a stool. "You'll never believe where I found your son. Mariachi Plaza." she said. "Miguel." said his papa, Enrique.

"You know how your Abuelita feels about that place." said Luisa, his mama. "But I was just shining shoes." Miguel defended. "Musicians' shoes." Tio Berto commented. Everyone gasped. "But that's where all the foot traffic is." said Miguel.

"If Abuelita says no more plaza, then no more plaza." said Enrique. Suddenly the younger Riveras Benny and Manny came running into the workshop. "Papa, Tio Enrique, Dr. and Dona Lopez are here." said Benny.

"They want to talk to you." said Manny. Everyone's hair stood up, then Enrique got it together. "Show them in." said Enrique. Benny and Manny went to go do it, and Enrique turned to everyone. "Now everyone, just stay calm, the Lopezes are just people like us." he said.

The rest of the family nodded, and then Jorge and Maya Lopez walked in. "Dr. Lopez, Dona Lopez, so nice to see you." he said. "Hola, Enrique. We were just in town and decided to stop by and make sure you were still interested in the contract." said Maya.

"We are, and we can't tell you how much we appreciate you offering us the work." said Enrique. Then he noticed that Jorge and Maya seemed to be a angry. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Lo siento, we're just a bit upset." said Maya. "Apparently, while our daughter was looking around town, an old lady hit her with a shoe." said Jorge. When the Riveras heard that they froze, especially Enrique and Abuelita.

"And she threatened her when she didn't even do anything." added Maya. "We have a good mind to go to the policia." said Jorge. "You don't want to do that." said Enrique, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Por que no?" asked Maya. "Because I'm sure the old woman is very sorry about what she did." said Enrique, while eyeing his mother. "Well..." said Jorge. "Jorge, we need to get back." said Maya, looking at her watch.

"We have to go now. We'll bring by the contract next week. Adios." said Jorge. "Adios." said Enrique, as he walked Jorge and Maya out. When they were gone, he stormed back into the workshop.

"Mama, por favor tell me you didn't." he asked Abuelita. "How was I supposed to know that was his daughter?" Abuelita protested. "Elena, if they go to the police and find out that it was you, they'll surely take back the contract." said Papa Franco, Abuelita's husband.

"Si, the Lopezs can either make or break business. I've read about it in magazines." said Rosa. "And if they break the business, who knows what'll happen. We can't take that chance, especially with another Rivera coming." said Luisa.

"She was trying to hurt Miguel." Abuelita defended. Everyone looked at Miguel, who quickly went to defend Gabby. "She wasn't doing anything bad, we were just talking." he said, and he left the workshop.

When he was outside, he stood near the entrance. He saw that a lot of musicians were going to the plaza to sign up for the talent show. He really wanted to go and sign up. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts, when Abuelita came to get him.

"Ofrenda room, now." she said. She gave Miguel some marigolds and wheeled Mama Coco into the room. "Don't give me that look mijo. Dia de los Muertos is the one day of the year when our family can visit it. We fill the ofrenda with candles, things they loved in life, and their pictures or else they can't come. I don't want you just running off." said Abuelita.

Then she saw Miguel trying to sneak off. "Where do you think you're going?" "I thought we were finished." said Miguel. "(Sighs), being part of a family means being there for the family. I don't want you to end up like..."

"Like Mama Coco's papa?" Miguel asked. "Never mention that man's name. He's better off forgotten. And tonight's about family." said Abuelita. "Papa?" asked Mama Coco quietly. "Shh, it's okay, Mama I'm here." said Abuelita, comforting her mom.

"I'm only this way because I care about you...Miguel?" said Abuelita, when she saw that Miguel was gone. "(Sighs), what are we going to do with that boy?" she asked herself. Then she had an idea, and went to go tell his parents.

* * *

At the moment, Miguel was in his secret place. A small attic-like place located on the roof of their home. Dante squeezed through the opening behind the Rivera's Shoes sign, and found him. "(Gasp). Oh Dante it's just you." he said.

Dante went inside, and up to him. "You gotta be careful, someone might hear me. I wish someone wanted to hear me, other than you and Gabby." Dante licked his face. "Stop it." said Miguel laughing.

He went through some curtains, where he made his own ofrenda for Ernesto De La Cruz. He lit some candles, put a tape in the TV, and picked up the makeshift guitar he made. As the tape played, Miguel quietly strummed his instrument.

Then De La Cruz said his signature line, "You've got to seize your moment." "That's it, I'm gonna enter that talent show even if it kills me." said Miguel. Suddenly his walkie talkie went off. "Miguel are you there?" asked Gabby over it.

Miguel picked it up, and answered it. "Hey, Gabby. Listen your parents were just here a while ago. They're not really gonna go to the police are they?" asked Miguel. "I don't know. But they have so much on their minds they'll probably forget about it." said Gabby.

"Okay, and I'm going to enter that talent show." said Miguel. "You are, but how?" "I'm going to sneak away." Miguel explained. "Then I'll be there to support you." said Gabby. "But what about the ball?" asked Miguel.

"There'll be like a thousand people there, and besides Susanna's the guest of honor. All eyes will be on her. I'll just go down for a moment, slip back upstairs, and I'll meet you at the plaza." said Gabby.

"Okay, see you there." said Miguel, and the two turned off their walkie talkies.

* * *

Back with the Riveras, everyone was getting ready for Dia de los Muertos. Abuelita was cooking, Luisa was showing Benny and Manny how to spread the marigold petals properly, and everyone else was decorating.

Miguel and Dante were up on the roof, trying to sneak out. He managed to get out, but Abuelita and Enrique were coming near him. He hurried into the ofrenda room, and hid Dante and the guitar under the table.

"Miguel?" Abuelita asked coming in. "I wasn't doing anything." he said quickly. Then she and his parents came in. "Miguel, your abeulita had the most wonderful idea. We've all the decided you're going to join us in the workshop." said Enrique, putting an apron on his son.

"Que?" asked Miguel confused. "No more shoe shining, you'll be making the everyday after school." said Luisa. Abuelita pinched his cheeks, and the family talking about how he'll make shoes just like his deceased family members.

"But I don't think I'll be good at making shoes." said Miguel. "Ah Miguel, you're a Rivera, and a Rivera is..." said Enrique. "A shoemaker." Miguel admitted. Happily the three adults walked out, leaving him.

Now what, he'd never be a musician and with him making shoes all the time, when would he hang out with Gabby? Suddenly he heard something, Dante had climbed up on the table, and was eating a piece of cake.

"Dante, no." said Miguel. He pulled them down, but the picture of Mama Imelda, and little Mama Coco fell to the floor and broke. "Oh no." said Miguel, picking up the picture. Then he realized the picture was folded, and the hidden piece revealed Mama Coco's father holding a guitar.

"De La Cruz's guitar?" asked Miguel confused. "Papa..." said Mama Coco quietly. "Mama Coco, was your papa Ernesto De La Cruz?" asked Miguel showing her the creature. "Papa." said Mama Coco.

Miguel ran to his secret place and looked at the picture of the guitar and the guitar with De La Cruz. They were the same, he was related to De La Cruz. He was so happy, he got up on the roof and screamed, "I'm gonna be a musician!"

When his family heard that they couldn't believe it. Miguel showed them the picture, but Enrique told him hat Mama Coco's papa abandoned his family, and he had to choose. But Miguel tightly gripped his homemade guitar.

But Abuelita snatched the guitar from him, and smashed it to pieces. Miguel was crushed. "Miguel you'll feel better after dinner with your family." she said. With tears forming in his eyes, he said, "I don't want to be in this family."

He snatched the picture from Enrique, and ran away.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. The Land of the Dead

**Chapter 3: The Land of the Dead  
**

Miguel ran to the plaza, and went up to the woman in charge of the show. "Hey, can I still sign up for the talent show?" he asked her. "You need an instrument, get one and I'll put you in." she answered.

Putting the picture in his pocket, he began running around, Miguel asked if he could borrow a guitar, but everyone was going to be using theirs. Miguel groaned in frustration, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Gabby with her bag with Carina in it.

She changed out of the blue sundress she was wearing earlier, and now wore a green shirt, purple jacket, and black shoes. "Hola Miguel, are you ready?" she asked. "No, I don't have a guitar." he said. "Que, but I thought you did have one." said Gabby. Miguel explained how his abuelita had destroyed his guitar when he said he wanted to be a musician.

"Gee first she hits me with a zapato, then she smashes your guitar. Your abuelita has anger issues." said Gabby. "Yeah, sorry about the shoe by the way." said Miguel. "Esta bien. But what're you gonna do?" asked Gabby.

"Hey, I know where I can get a guitar." said Miguel, getting an idea. "Where?" "Follow me." Miguel and Gabby hurried to the cemetery, up to Ernesto De La Cruz's tomb. "What're we doing here?" she asked.

Miguel took of the picture out of his pocket, and showed it to her. "Hey, that's Ernesto De La Cruz's guitar, you're actual related to him?" Gabby said. "Si, so I'll use his guitar for the contest." said Miguel.

"But Miguel, wouldn't that be stealing?" asked Gabby. "I'm not stealing, I'll just use it for the talent show, then bring it right back." Miguel explained. As they walked up to the tomb, Dante followed behind them.

When Carina saw him, she barked and then he started barking. "Carina." said Gabby. "Dante, quiet boy." said Miguel. Using a piece of meat left on an alter, he threw it to get Dante off their backs for a moment.

Then he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Now what?" Gabby asked. "We go in another way." said Miguel, referring to the windows. He broke through it, then he, Gabby, and Carina climbed through.

Up on the wall was De La Cruz's guitar, and above it was his portrait. "Senior De La Cruz, I'm Miguel, your great-great grandson. Mi familia, they just don't understand, but I know you would, you'd tell me to follow my dream." said Miguel.

He carefully took the guitar down, and gave it a good strum. When he did, magnolia petals filled the air. "Nice note, Miguel." said Gabby. "Gracias." said Miguel. Suddenly, they heard someone coming in.

"Uh oh." said Gabby. "Who's in there?" asked the caretaker, coming in. "I'm sorry, it's not what you think." said Miguel. But to Miguel, Gabby, and Carina's shock, he walked right through them. "What the?" asked Gabby.

"Gabby, you're glowing." said Miguel. Gabby looked down at herself, and saw that she and Carina had an orange glow around them. "Carina, esta bien?" asked Gabby. Carina barked from Gabby's bag.

"Good, but you're glowing too, Miguel." The two ran outside, and saw the they could go through everyone. Miguel heard his parents calling him, and tried to go to them Gabby followed after him, but got cut off by a strange sight.

Miguel ran up to his parents, but they couldn't see or hear him and he went right through them. Then he feel into an empty grave. "Oh my goodness, little boy are you okay?" asked a voice.

Miguel looked up and saw a silhouette of a woman. She reached out her arm to help him up. Miguel managed to get out, but when he got a closer look at the woman he saw she was a skeleton!

Freaked out, he ran but bumped into another skeleton. All the skeletons looked at him in amazement and he ran away, and he bumped into Gabby. "Miguel there are skeletons everywhere." she said. "I know. Please tell me we're both having the same bad dream." said Miguel.

"Sorry, but I think this is actually happening." said Gabby. Suddenly the two realized that they were only a couple inches away from each other. "Oh, sorry." said Miguel. "My bad." said Gabby, as the two backed away.

They smiled at each other, then Dante interrupted them. "Dante, you can see us?" asked Miguel, as he licked him. Dante then ran off with Gabby and Miguel chasing after him. "Dante, come back boy." said Miguel.

Suddenly he bumped into a skeleton, causing him to fall apart. "Sorry, I'm sorry." said Miguel, picking up the bones. "Miguel?" asked the skeleton. That got the attention of the two women skeletons.

The bones of the fallen skeleton put himself back together. "You can see us." he said. "Miguel, wait up." said Gabby running up to him. "And she can see us too." said the man. One of the women skeletons grabbed Miguel and hugged him.

"How do I know you?" asked Miguel feeling squished. "How do you know him?" asked Gabby. "We're his family." said the woman. Miguel looked closer, and saw that the skeletons were his Tia Rosita, Papa Julio, and Tia Victoria.

"Dios mio." said Gabby walking closer. "They don't seem completely dead." said Tia Victoria. "Well they're not entirely alive either." said Tia Rosita. Then a set of male twin skeletons came running up to them.

"Everyone, Mama Imelda can't cross over, she's stuck." said one of them. Miguel recognized them immediately. "Tio Oscar, Tio Felipe?" he asked. "Oh, hi Miguel." said Oscar, calmly. When realized what he said and saw the two gasped.

"We have to get to Mama Imelda, she'll know what to do." said Papa Julio, about to drag Miguel away, when Carina barked from Gabby's bag. "Oh, Miguel, aren't you going to introduce us to your amiga?" asked Tia Victoria.

"Oh, um, this is Gabby." said Miguel, as Papa Julio let go of him. "Hola." said Gabby. "Well she's very lovely." said Tia Rosita. "Gracias." said Gabby. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go." said Papa Julio.

They went to the edge of the cemetery, where a giant marigold petal bridge stood. Allowing the skeletons to get from the cemetery and back. Miguel's family seemed to go right through an invisible shield.

"Come on, ninos it's okay." said Papa Julio. As Gabby and Miguel went through, they couldn't believe that they were walking on mere flower petals. Suddenly Dante ran off into the distance, and Carina jumped out of Gabby's bag and hurried after him.

"Dante." said Miguel. "Carina." said Gabby, and the two ran after their pets. They managed to catch them off. "You guys can't run off like that." said Gabby. "Si, we don't even know...where...we...are." said Miguel, as he looked around.

The sight was amazing it was like a glowing city, and the marigold bridges were being formed at temple-like buildings. "So this isn't a dream then, you guys are really out there." said Miguel. "You thought we weren't?" asked Tia Victoria.

"Well I just thought it was a story that adults made up." said Miguel. "Si. Just something made up." said Gabby. "Like vitamins." "Miguel vitamins are real." said Tia Victoria. A young skeleton girl pointed at Miguel and Gabby.

When her mother looked at what she was pointing at, she gasped and ran. The two pulled up their hoods to keep a low profile. As they walked they saw alebrijes, spirit guides. Then they waited in a line for declares.

As they waited Miguel saw how skeletons were getting scanned. Then he saw a strange looking skeleton in a dress, and how the guards wouldn't let her pass. The skeleton was revealed to be a man, he tried to cross the bridge, but couldn't.

Security guards took him away. "Poor man, I don't know what I'd do no one put my picture up." said Tia Rosita. Then it was their turn. "Come ninos, it's our turn." she said. "Welcome back guys, have anything to declare?" asked a security guard.

"Actually a couple things." said Papa Julio nervously. Oscar and Felipe pulled down the kids' hoods. "Hola." said Miguel. "Hi." said Gabby. The security guard's jaw dropped, literally.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Searching for Family

**Chapter 4: Searching for Family  
**

As they crossed over, the two living kids tried to walk casually, even though a lot of skeletons were staring at them. They walked into a room, where skeletons were getting assistance, when they heard yelling.

A skeleton woman wearing a purple dress, was yelling at a worker, saying how her family always put up her photo. Then the woman took off her shoe, and hit the computer with it. "Uh, Imelda?" asked Papa Julio.

"Que!" the woman asked sharply turning around, causing him to jump. "Ah mi familia, tell this woman that my photo is on the ofrenda." she said. "Actually, Mama Imelda, we didn't make it to the alter." said Papa Julio.

"What?" asked Mama Imelda confused. "We ran into..." Papa Julio said. Tias Rosita and Victoria moved out of the way to reveal the kids. Miguel immediately recognized the woman. "(Gasps), Miguel?" "Mama Imelda." said Miguel, nervously.

"What is going on here, and who is this?" asked Mama Imelda. "Uh, I'm Gabby." said Gabby. "Rivera family?" called a man skeleton.

* * *

In his office, he explained the situation. "Well you two are cursed." he said. "Que?" asked Miguel and Gabby together. "Dia de los Muertos is a night for giving and respecting the dead, you two stole from the dead." he said.

"But I wasn't stealing the guitar." said Miguel. "Guitar?" asked Mama Imelda. "It was my great-great grandfather's, and I was just borrowing it." said Miguel. "We do not talk about that...musician. He's dead to us." said Mama Imelda.

"Uh, but you're all dead." said Miguel. Then Dante and Carina jumped on the desk, and started eating the man's treats. "(Sneezes). I'm sorry who's alebrijes are those?" he asked. "That's just Dante." said Miguel, grabbing Dante.

"And my Carina." said Gabby, grabbing her. "They don't look like alebrijes." said Tia Rosita. "They just look like ordinary dogs." said Tio Oscar. "However he looks likes a sausage that was dropped in a barber shop." said Tio Felipe referring to Dante.

"Well whatever they are I'm (sneezes), really allergic." said the man. "But Dante's hairless." said Miguel. "And Carina's hypoallergenic." added Gabby, putting Carina in her bag. "And I don't have a nose but still." said the man, taping his glasses in place.

"But none of this explains why I couldn't cross over, or why Gabby is here." said Mama Imelda, pacing around. "Well she was with Miguel when he stole the guitar, so that makes her his accomplice. As for you crossing over I can't explain that." said the man.

"Uh, maybe this can." said Miguel nervously. He took the picture out of his pocket, and showed it to her. "You took my picture of the ofrenda?" asked Mama Imelda in shock. "I didn't mean to." said Miguel.

"How do we send them back?" she asked. "Well seeing as this is a family matter, the way to undo a family curse it to get your family's blessing." he said. "That's all?" asked Miguel. "Seems easy enough." said Gabby.

"Get your family's blessing and everything goes back to normal. But it's got to be done by sunrise." "What happens then?" asked Miguel. "Ninos, your hands." said Papa Julio. Miguel and Gabby looked at their fingers, and saw that they were turning into skeletons.

Miguel was so shocked, that he felt dizzy and started to faint, luckily Papa Julio caught him. "Whoa there, mijo. You can't be fainting on us." he said, hitting him lightly in the face. "You okay, Miguel?" asked Gabby concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Once Miguel came through, he realized that Gabby's hand was on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." he said, though he felt his cheeks heat. "But not to worry, the family's all here. You can get your blessing now." said the man.

He looked around, and found a marigold petal, then he gave it to Mama Imelda. "Now you say his name and that you give him your blessing." "Miguel, I give you my blessing." Mama Imelda said, and the petal started to glow.

Gabby moved closer to Miguel, so she'd be able to go home too. "I give you my blessing to go home, to put my picture back on the ofrenda, and...to never play music again." she said. "Que?" asked Miguel.

Mama Imelda gave him a pointed him. "(Sighs), fine." said Miguel, and he took the petal, and in a flash Miguel was gone, but Gabby was still there. "Que?" asked Gabby confused. The others were equally confused.

Back in the Land of the Living, Miguel looked around to see that his hand was back to normal, and he couldn't see the skeletons anymore. "Come on Gabby, let's go." he said, grabbing the guitar. But as he did he noticed Gabby wasn't there, and in another flash he was back in the Land of the Dead.

"You were only gone for two seconds, and you already break your promise." said Mama Imelda sternly. "But Gabby's still here." he said. "Why didn't I go back?" asked Gabby. "Why didn't she?" asked Tio Oscar.

"I don't know, she's family isn't she?" asked the man. "Actually I'm just Miguel's friend." Gabby corrected. "Well that explains it. You need a blessing from your own family member." said the man.

"Do you have any dead family members, Gabby?" asked Tia Victoria. "Si, mi abuelita, Esperanza Lopez passed away." said Gabby. "According to my data, she came back from her visit." said the man looking at his computer.

"Great, come on Gabby let's go find her." said Miguel, as he walked towards the door. But Mama Imelda grabbed his arm. "No, no, no you are going home." "But I can't leave without Gabby." said Miguel.

"Don't worry about me Miguel." said Gabby. "We will help her, you are going home." said Mama Imelda. "But your way isn't fair." said Miguel. He tried to ask his other relatives for their blessing, but they nervously refused.

"Um, excuse me." Gabby said quietly. All eyes went on her. "Dona Mama Imelda, don't you think this is a little unfair. I mean just because you had a bad experience with a musician doesn't mean that music is bad." she said.

"This is none of your business, mujer joven. And how did you know that?" said Mama Imelda, getting in Gabby's face. "Uh, Miguel told me." said Gabby nervously. "Que, (groans). You know nothing about this family, so stay out of it." said Mama Imelda.

"Hey, don't talk like that to her." said Miguel. "And I won't have you going down the same road he did." said Mama Imelda. Then Miguel got an idea, and looked at the picture of his great-great grandfather.

"He's family." he whispered. "Please listen to your Mama Imelda." said Tia Victoria. "She just wants what's best for you." added Tio Oscar. "Por favor, be reasonable." said Tia Rosita. "Sorry, but I have to use the restrooms. Be right back, come on Gabby help me look." said Miguel.

He grabbed Gabby's hand, and the two kids and their dogs, hurried out the door. "Uh, should we tell them that they're no restrooms in the Land of the Dead?" asked the man.


	5. Split Up

**Chapter 5: Split Up  
**

The two quickly left the room, and went downstairs. They hid under the stairs, to figure out a plan. "So what do we do now?" asked Gabby. "You heard what he said, we need our family's blessings. But I'm obviously not going to get mine from them." said Miguel.

"And I need to find mi abuelita to get my blessing." said Gabby. "And we gotta do it before sunrise, but I don't think we'll be able to find them both in time." said Miguel. "I got an idea, maybe we should split up." Gabby suggested.

"Split up, but we don't know anything about the Land of the Dead, anything could happen." said Miguel. "I know, but we don't really have a choice." said Gabby. Miguel sighed, he knew she was right.

"You're right, but I wish we had our walkie talkies so we could stay in contact." said Miguel. Looking around, Gabby spotted something that could help them. "Be right back." she said. She took her bag with Carina in it off her, and pulled up her hood.

She slipped out of their hiding place, scurried over to a security guard's post. In about a minute she was back, with two walkie talkies. "Where'd you get these?" asked Miguel taking one. "Oh, I just borrowed them." said Gabby.

When the security guard came back to his post, he saw that his walkie talkies were gone, and on the desk was note that said, "Borrowed these, you'll get them back later." "Okay, when we found our relatives we'll meet back here, that way we can go home at the same time." said Miguel.

"Got it." said Gabby, putting Carina back around her. Before they departed, Miguel said something. "Gabby." "Yes?" "...Be careful." Gabby smiled, and gave him a little hug. "Gracias, you too." she said.

Miguel was surprised, but then hugged her back. Then Gabby hurried out the side door, while Miguel headed for the front door. As he did, he saw his family was talking to a security guard. Knowing they were probably talking to the guard about him and Gabby, he tried to hurry away.

He got caught momentarily by a guard, but got away when a crowd passed by. He tucked into a closet, and then overheard voices. It was the skeleton man who'd been dressed as a woman, and he was talking to one of the guards.

Miguel overheard him say he knew Ernesto De La Cruz. "I'm letting you off with a warning for now, but no more disruptions." said the guard, handing him a ticket. The man took the ticket, and grumbled as he walked away.

Hurrying after him, Miguel asked, "Hey, do you really know De La Cruz?" "Who wants to know...(yells), you're alive." said the man. Miguel grabbed his arm, and dragged him into a closet. "Yeah, I'm alive, and if I want to get back home. I need to get De La Cruz blessing." he said.

"That's kinda specific." said the skeleton, still freaked out. "He's my great-great grandfather." Miguel explained. "Your what?" he asked, as his eyes fell into his mouth. He knocked them back in then thought about it.

Which he kept debating. "Uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea." said Miguel, starting to leave. "No wait, nino, nino. I can help you, you can help me, we can help each other." said the skeleton.

Suddenly Miguel saw his relatives coming down some stairs. "There he is." said Mama Imelda, pointing. Miguel gasped quietly. "I'm Hector." "That's nice, I'm Miguel." said Miguel. He grabbed Hector's arm, and ran off.

When he got outside, he saw he'd pulled Hector's arm off, and he quickly caught up, and the two ran off. Mama Imelda and the others ran out the door. "Those two are going to get themselves killed. I need Pepita." said Mama Imelda.

She whistled, and a large winged alibrije cat flew down to her. "Who's got the petal that Miguel touched?" she asked. Nervously, Papa Julio walked up to Pepita, and she sniffed the petal, and began tracking.

"But what about Gabby?" asked Tia Rosita. "First we find Miguel, then we'll find the nina." said Mama Imelda. And they went off to find Miguel.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabby had ventured a good ways away from the station. "Now, where could mi abuelita be?" she asked to Carina. Suddenly Carina barked, and Gabby looked at what her dog was barking at.

Two security guards were coming, and she ducked down behind a cart. "Gonna have to blend in." she said. She opened the outside compartment of her bag, and pulled out some make-up.

Using some white make-up and black eyeliner, she made her face look like a skeleton. "Perfect, now let's go Carina." said Gabby, as she walked off. She casually walked down the street, looking around for a clue to where her abuelita would be.

As she walked by a wall, something caught her eye. It was a poster advertising a show for tonight. "Esperanza Lopez performing tonight at the LTD Theater." she read. On it was a skeleton woman with black hair with gray streaks in a bun, and wearing a yellow Mexican folk dance dress and black shoes.

"Even in death Abuelita's still dancing." she said. Gabby's abuelita was dancer when she was young and alive. Then she went to a nearby cart. "Com primiso, which is it to the LDT?" she asked the worker.

"It's all the way across, you'll have better luck getting there on the cable car." said the worker, pointing to the station. "Gracias." said Gabby, and she went to the station, and boarded a cable car. "We're on our way now, Carina." she said.

Carina just barked.

* * *

While that was going on, Miguel and Hector, they were in a tunnel, where Hector was putting shoe polish on Miguel's face to make him look like a skeleton. "There you go. You look as dead as a doorknob." said Hector, showing Miguel how he looked in a small mirror.

"So now down to business. You see on Dia de los Muertos skeletons can cross over the bridge to visit their relatives." said Hector. "Except you, because you don't have a picture on an ofrenda." said Miguel.

"Sadly that's true, but you can change that." said Hector, handing him a picture of himself when he was alive. "This is you?" Miguel asked. "Yep, muy guapo huh?" asked Hector. "So you get me to my great-great grandfather, and when I get home, I put your picture up?" asked Miguel.

"Si. Now are you sure you don't have any other family? Surely there must be others." Hector said. "Nope, just De La Cruz." Miguel answered. "I find that hard to believe." said Hector. "Well if you can't help me then I'll go find De La Cruz myself." said Miguel walking away.

Hector sighed and followed him.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Living, Miguel's family was still looking for him. After searching for him in the graveyard, Luisa, Enrique, and Elena were looking for him in town. "I can't find him anywhere." said Elena.

"This is our fault, we were too hard on him." said Enrique. "But he had to learn." said Elena. "You saw the look on his face when he left." said Luisa. "Hola, Riveras." called a voice. The three turned to see Miguel's teacher, Dona Rodriguez.

"Dona Rodriguez, hola. Have you seen Miguel by any chance?" asked Enrique. "No why?" she asked. "We can't find him anywhere." said Luisa. "Maybe he's with Gabby." suggested Dona Rodriguez.

"Gabby Lopez, why would he be with her?" asked Elena. "Because he likes her." Dona Rodriguez said simply. "Que?" asked the three in shock. "You didn't know?" "No, how'd you know?" asked Enrique.

"Well at school they're always hanging out together, and in class they make goo goo eyes at each other." Dona Rodriguez explained. The family couldn't believe what they were hearing, Miguel had a crush on a girl, and they didn't even notice.

"When did this happen?" asked Luisa. "About five weeks ago. Well if you'll excuse me I have to go. Adios." said Dona Rodriguez, and she left. "Adios." said the three. They couldn't believe it, if Miguel's had a crush on Gabby for five weeks what else had they missed?

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Halfway There

**Chapter 6: Halfway There**

Back in the Land of the Dead, Miguel and Hector had just arrived at the building where De La Cruz would be rehearsing for his Sunrise Spectacular show. While Hector was speaking to the seamstress who's dress he borrowed, Miguel saw that Dante ran off again.

"Dante, get back here." he said, as he chased him through a door, where the actual rehearsing was happening. Then Dante spotted an alebrije monkey, and started chasing him. The monkey climbed onto the shoulder of his owner, which was the famous artist Frida Kahlo.

She turned around, and saw Miguel. "You! How'd you get back here?" she asked sharply. "I was just following..." Miguel tried to say, but Frida spoke first. "(Gasps), the famous Xoloitzcuintli dog. A great choice for an alebrije." she said, petting Dante.

"Uh, I don't think he's a spirit guide." said Miguel. "Nonsense, alebrijes take many forms." said Frida. Then the two looked at Dante who was chewing on his own leg. "Or maybe he's just a dog. Now I need your opinion." said Frida, taking Miguel by the arm.

She sat him down a couch. "Now you're the audience. First there's darkness, and from the darkness there comes a giant papaya." she said. She shows him a giant papaya statue, and skeletons wearing black leotards and legwarmers and shoes came out of it.

"The dancers come from the papaya, and they're all me." said Frida, and all the dancers had wigs that looked like Frida's hair, and a unibrow. "Then they got to drink the milk from their mother, which is a cactus, and it's also me." said Frida, as a cactus with her face appeared.

"But the milk isn't milk, but tears. Is it too obvious?" she asked. "Well, it's just the right amount of obvious." said Miguel, even though he thought it was a pretty weird concept. "But it could use a little music. What if you went "don, don, don, don don?" Miguel suggested.

Frida snapped her fingers, and some musicians played the tunes. "And then it could go, da la, da la, da la, (blows)." The musicians played the tune, and Frida loved it. "Magnifico! You young man were born to be an artist."

Miguel smiled at the compliment. "Then the dancing stops, the lights go off, and De La Cruz comes out and plays." said Frida. Miguel hoped that he'd finally get to see De La Cruz, but it wasn't him on the stage but a mannequin.

"Hey, where's De La Cruz?" asked Miguel confused. "O,h he never comes to rehearsals. He's hosting a Dia de los Muertos party at his tower." said Frida, pointing out the window, at a giant building across the land.

Then Hector came back. "Kid, you cant' just go running off like that." he said. "De La Cruz isn't even here." said Miguel upset. But before Hector could respond some of the other musicians spoke.

"Hey look guys it's Chorizo." said one of them, and they began to laugh. Hector laughed sarcastically. "Chorizo, are they talking about you?" asked Miguel. "Ask him how he died, it's the most hilarious thing." said one of the skeletons.

"No it's not." said Hector. "Oh yes it is. He chocked on chorizo." said another. "I got food poisoning, there's a difference." Hector protested. "How am I gonna find De La Cruz now. I have to hurry." said Miguel, as he saw that his hands were showing more bones.

"Well you could enter the battle of the bands contest." suggested one of the skeletons. "Si, the winner gets to perform for De La Cruz live." added another. "You should enter Hector." "No no, I'm not a musician anymore." said Hector.

"Hey, I'm a musician. Do you know where I can get a guitar?" asked Miguel. "(Sighs), I do let's go." said Hector. "(Sighs), I hope Gabby's having better luck than I am." said Miguel. and they left.

* * *

While that was going on, Gabby had found her way to the LTD theater. "We found it Carina." she said to her dog. Carina barked. "Now to get a ticket." said Gabby. She went up to the front, and found the clerk.

"I'd like one ticket for the show por favor." she said. The clerk looked down at her, and raised his eyebrow. "That's be $50." he said. Gabby reached into her bag, pulled out a $100 dollar bill, and handed it to him.

Though he was shocked to see such a young child having that much money, he gave her a ticket. "Oh the joys of being rich." she whispered as she went inside. The theater was a grand one, even though the pictures of actors and actresses on the wall were skeletons.

An usher took her ticket, and showed her to her seat. When the curtains went up, and the dancers appeared on stage, Gabby searched for her abuelita. "Where could she be?" Gabby whispered.

Suddenly a large pink ball was lowered in the center of the stage, and out of it appeared Esperanza. Gabby's eyes widened as she saw her perform her dance steps perfectly. When the show ended, and everyone got up to leave, Gabby looked for a way to sneak backstage.

When no one was looking, she snuck on stage, and walked behind the curtains. "Now which room is Abuelita in?" she asked herself. Carina barked, but Gabby shushed her. Quietly snooping around, she saw a door with a star on it.

"Abuelita was always the star of the show." she said. She knocked on the door, but right that second she was grabbed by a security guard. "What are you doing!?" he yelled. "Uh, I was just um..." Gabby sputtered.

Then Esperanza came out of her dressing room. "Que esta pasando?" she asked. "Nada, Senora Lopez, just a trespasser." said the guard. "But I just wanted to see Esperanza." said Gabby. "Yes, and so do many other fans." said the guard.

But Esperanza recognized that voice. "Gabby?" she asked confused. Gabby got loose from the guard and ran up to her. "Si, it's me Abuelita." she said, happily. "Gabby, but how...you're not..." Esperanza sputtered.

Gabby went into the dressing room, got a wet one, and wiped the make-up off her face. "Mija, it is you." said Esperanza hugging the girl. Gabby then explained how she got there to her grandmother.

About her friend Miguel's ban on music, how they tried to take De La Cruz's guitar and got cursed, that they needed their families blessings, and that Miguel went to find his great-great grandfather.

"Well that's quite a story, and I'll be happy to give you my blessing. In fact I think I know where to find De La Cruz." said Esperanza. "You do?" asked Gabby. "Si, I'm going to a party he's hosting. But first I'm going to watch a battle of the bands." said Esperanza.

"Great, I just gotta let Miguel know I found you." said Gabbby. She got on her walkie talkie, while Carina got some cuddles from Esperanza. "Hey Miguel you there?" she asked. Miguel's voice spoke over the machine.

"I'm here Gabby." "I found mi abuelita." "Awesome. I'm gonna get to see De La Cruz as soon as I win the battle of the bands contest." "We're gonna see that show. I'll watch you, then meet you at De La Cruz's place."

"See you there." said Miguel, and the two signed off.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review, once again I don't own Coco Disney and Pixar does  
**


	7. A Chance in the Spotlight

**Chapter 7: A Chance in the Spotlight  
**

Back with Miguel's deceased family members, Pepita had led them to the alley he and Hector were in earlier. "What is it girl, did you find him?" Mama Imelda asked her. Pepita exhaled, and Miguel footprints lit up in blue.

"A footprint." said Tia Rosita. "Size seven." said Tio Oscar. "And a half." added Tio Felipe. "Pronated." said Tia Victoria. "Miguel." said Mama Imelda said, they all followed them.

* * *

Miguel had just finished talking with Gabby, on his walkie talkie, and had caught up with Hector. "Who were you talking to?" Hector asked. "Mi amiga, Gabby." Miguel answered. "There are two living kids walking around?" asked Hector surprised.

"Si, we got cursed together, and so she went off to find her abuelita to get her blessing. Apparently, she found her already." Miguel explained. "Well you'll be able to get to your great-great grandpa soon, we're almost there." said Hector.

As they talked towards some docks, Miguel brought something up. "Are you a musician?" he asked. Hector's eyes widened. "Me a musician. No way, who'd want to spend the rest of their life just performing for a bunch of monkeys?" he said.

"What do you know?" asked Miguel. Soon they came to a small community, where a bunch of skeletons were hanging out. "What is this place?" asked Miguel. "Welcome to Shantytown." said Hector spreading his arms out.

"Hey, Cousin Hector." said some skeletons. "Hola." Hector answered back. "They're your cousins?" asked Miguel. "No, we're all the skeletons with no ofrendas or families to go back to, so we all call each other cousin." Hector explained.

Then he went up to some ladies, who were playing cards. "Hey, senoritas, where's Chicharrón?" he asked. "He's in his hut." one of them answered. The two made their way into run down hut, where they found Chicharron in his hammock.

"Hola, Chicharron. Listen we need to borrow your guitar." he said. "No." said Chicharron. "Come on, I'll bring it back." reasoned Hector. "Just like you said you'd bring back my lawn chair, my rake, and all the other stuff you borrowed and said you'd bring back?" he asked.

Hector chuckled nervously, as he glanced over at Miguel. "Por favor, amigo. It's important." Hector begged. Chicharron sighed, and said, "At least play me my song one more time."

"But you know I don't..." Hector tried to say. "Play or no guitar." Said Chicharron. Hector sighed but took the guitar and sat down beside him. He started playing the guitar and singing. Miguel was enchanted by the music.

But soon he saw the Chicharron glow bright orange, and he seemed to turn into dust and disappear. As Hector finished the song, he looked at the spot and said, "Adios amigo." "What happened to him?" asked Miguel.

"He's forgotten. When there's no one left in the living world that remembers you, you disappear from this one." Hector explained. "I could've remembered him when I got home." said Miguel.

"That's not how it works, mijo. Someone in the Land of the Living has to pass down our story in order for us to stay here." As he left, Miguel looked back at the scene sadly and followed Hector.

* * *

They managed to get to the battle of the bands show just in time. "Bienvenidos, everyone!" shouted the hostess, who wore a pink dress and had blue hair with skull decorations. "Who's ready for some musica?"

Everyone cheered. "Now remember the winner of the contest will get to perform for Ernesto De La Cruz at his penthouse." she said. Down in the audience Gabby, Esperanza, and Carina were watching.

"So this amigo of yours is going to be in the show?" Esperanza asked. "Si." Gabby answered. The show started and there were many different musicians. Backstage, Miguel was talking with Hector.

"Do you know what song you're singing?" Hector asked. "Remember me." Miguel answered. But then he noticed, that a lot of the other contestants were going to be singing that. "Got a backup song?"

"Well what about Poco Loco?" asked Miguel. "Great." said Hector. The act before Miguel was a band, and they just went on stage and started playing. As Miguel looked at them and the audience, he felt his stomach turn, like thousands of butterflies were floating around inside him.

"You always this nervous before performing?" asked Hector. "I've never performed before." Miguel admitted, sitting down on a crate. "Que, but you said you were a musician." said Hector in disbelief.

"I am, but back home my family thinks music is a curse. That's why I need De La Cruz's blessing." said Miguel. "That's a sweet thing, at such a wrong time." said Hector. He groaned, but then he got it together.

"Okay, you want to perform, then you've got to perform. First you shake off those nerves." said Hector, and he shook his bones and took off his head. Miguel then shook himself. "Now you gotta give them a grito." said Hector.

"A what?" asked Miguel. "A grito, yell." answered Hector. He then yelled, and said, "Now you." Miguel tried, but it was more of squawk. Hector cringed, but then the group on stage ended.

"And let's give it up for De La Cruzito." said the hostess. "Remember, just play the music and loosen up." said Hector. "But Hector..." said Miguel, as he got on stage. "You can do it." Hector encouraged.

Miguel walked up to the microphone, but didn't say anything. "Come on Miguel." whispered Gabby in the audience. Miguel looked back at Hector who shook his body, and motioned for him to sing.

Then Miguel took a deep breath, and let out a loud grito. The audience cheered, then he began playing the guitar and singing. The audience really seemed to like him. "Your friend is muy talentoso, Gabby." Esperanza complimented.

"Si, and he's cute too." said Gabby. "What was that?" asked Esperanza. "Nothing." said Gabby quickly. Soon Dante pulled Hector onstage, and they began singing and dancing together.

While they were having fun, the other Riveras had come to scene, and started asking around to see if anyone had seen Miguel. Miguel finished the song, and every cheered and applauded.

He was really enjoying his moment in the spotlight, but fear struck him when he saw his family. "We gotta go." said Miguel, as he pulled Hector from the stage. "But we're about to win this." protested Hector.

"Everyone, listen up. Before we announce the winner, I have an announcement. Please be on the lookout for a living boy about 12-years-old, his familia is looking for him." said the hostess.

This surprised Esperanza. "Gabby why is your friend running from his family?" she asked. "Well Abuelita it's like this..." Gabby started to explain. Back with the guys, Hector automatically knew she was talking about Miguel.

"You said De La Cruz was your only family." he said to him. "He is, the only one who understands me." said Miguel. "You lied to me chamaco." said Hector. "Hey, you've lied way more than I have." Miguel protested.

"That's it, I'm taking you back to your family." said Hector, as he grabbed Miguel arm. "No!" Miguel shouted, as he broke away. He took Hector's picture out of his jacket. "Take your dumb photo." he said, tossing it away.

As Hector tried to get it, Miguel left with Dante following him. Dante pulled on Miguel's sleeve to get him to go back, but Miguel didn't want to hear it. "Stop it Dante. You're not an alibrije, you're just a dog, no leave me alone." said Miguel.

Dante looked sad, and left. As he put his jacket back on her noticed that people were noticing him. He hurried away, and saw De La Cruz's penthouse in the distance, but Pepita blocked his way.

On her back was Mama Imelda. "All this nonsense stops now, Miguel. You're getting my blessing, and going home." she said. "I don't want your blessing." said Miguel, as he ran into a stairway.

Mama Imelda hurried after him, and Miguel had just squeezed through the bars off a locked door. "Miguel, I'm trying to save your life." she said. "You're ruining my life." he said to her. "What?" Mama Imelda asked confused.

"Because of your stupid ban, I can't do anything that makes me happy. I can't even be with the greatest girl in the world. Music makes me happy and you just want to take it away." said Miguel.

He was about to run off, but stopped when he heard Mama Imelda singing. "What, I thought you hated music?" asked Miguel confused. "No, I love music, but when the time came I had to make a choice. I raised a family and started a business. Now you have to choose." she said.

"But I don't want to choose. Family's supposed to support and love you no matter what, but you never will." said Miguel, fighting back tears, and he left.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth  
**

As Miguel left his Mama Imelda on the stairway, Gabby, Esperanza, and Carina were riding in a limo to De La Cruz's penthouse. Gabby was just putting more makeup on her face to make her look like a skeleton again.

"Are you sure Miguel's going to be at the party, mija? He didn't win." said Esperanza. "I'm sure he will, he always finds a way, but I better make sure." said Gabby. She took out her walkie talkie, and spoke into it.

"Miguel, you there?" "I'm here, Gabby. Where are you?" asked Miguel over the machine. "Mi abuelita and I are on our way to De La Cruz's party." "Good, then I'll meet you there." "Are you sure."

"Don't worry, I'll get in." said Miguel. "Okay, see you there." said Gabby, and the two hung up. Soon the two arrived at De La Cruz's penthouse. There were many famous skeletons there waiting in line to be let in by the bouncer.

The two waited in line, until it was their turn. "Esperanza Lopez, wonderful to see you." the bouncer said, "And who is this?" Gabby got a little nervous when she saw how the bouncer was looking at her.

Carina barked. "Easy senor, this is my granddaughter." said Esperanza, putting her hand on Gabby's shoulder. "Oh, I see. Go right in." said the bouncer, and they went in the cable car, and up to the party.

"Wow." said Gabby, when they got to the main party. There was music, lights, singing, dancing, and even swimming. "Wow, this is more extravagant than the balls Mama and Papa throw." she said.

"Then let's party." said Esperanza.

* * *

A couple minutes later Miguel arrived at the penthouse. "Are you on the list?" asked the bouncer. "I'm De La Cruz's great-great grandson." said Miguel, imitating De La Cruz's signature pose. But the bouncer threw him out.

Miguel groaned in frustration, then he saw the band that was in the show. Then he had an idea. "Hey, hey guys." he said, going over to them. "Hey, guys it's Poco Loco." said one of the musicians.

"You were amazing." said another. "So were you guys. But musician to musician, I need a favor." said Miguel. The bouncer let the band in, and when they got into the cable car, the tuba player then blew on his instrument, and Miguel flew out of it.

"Thanks, guys." he said. He got into the party, and started looking around. As he did, he felt someone grab him. "It's me." said Gabby. "Gabby glad I found you." said Miguel. "Me too, and Miguel this is mi abuelita." said Gabby.

"Hola, Miguel." said Esperanza, offering her hand. "Hola, Dona Lopez." said Miguel, shaking it. "So Gabby tells me you have a famous relative." she said. "Si, I just have to find him, and get his attention." said Miguel.

"Well he's over there. But he's surrounded by friends and fans." said Gabby. Miguel looked around, and then heard something from a movie that was playing. "I will listen to the music." said De La Cruz on the film.

"He'll listen to music." said Miguel, and he ran off. "What's he doing?" asked Esperanza. "I don't know." said Gabby. Miguel climbed up to the top of the stairs, and then he let out a loud grito. That caused everyone to look at him, and the DJ turned the music off.

Miguel then started singing and playing the "World es mi familia", as he climbed down he made his way through the crowd, and up to De La Cruz with Gabby and Esperanza following him. As he got closer, he didn't see that he was heading towards the pool.

He fell in, and when he did some water splashed on Gabby's face. De La Cruz took of his sombrero, and dove into the water after him. When the two surfaced, he lied him on the floor. "Are you okay, nino?" he asked.

When Miguel looked up at him his shoe polish skeleton face had been washed off. Everyone gasped. "It's you, you're one of those kids who came from the Land of the Living." said De La Cruz. "You know about me?" asked Miguel.

"Si." he said, he looked up and saw that Gabby's skeleton makeup had washed off too. "And she's the other one." "That's Gabby Esperanza Lopez's granddaughter, and I'm Miguel your great-great grandson." said Miguel.

"I have a great-great grandson?" asked De La Cruz. Miguel smiled, at him. "Hey, everyone I have a great-great grandson." he said happily. Miguel hugged him, and everyone clapped as De La Cruz picked him up, and put him on his shoulders.

The rest of the party went great. Gabby and Miguel mingled with the celebrities, played and listened to music, and sang. While this was going on, a late guest arrived at the party. "Ah, Frida Kahlo, go right in." said bouncer.

"Gracias." said "Frida". However Frida was actually Hector in disguise. When he was in the cable car, he took off his disguise. "Now to find Miguel." he said to himself.

* * *

Just as the party was ended, De La Cruz was showing Miguel and Gabby around. They saw all the offerings people left him in the Land of the Living, his awards, and movies. "This is amazing. But wasn't it hard to leave your family behind?" asked Miguel.

"It was...but one can't deny who they were meant to be." said De La Cruz. "Now would you kids like to come to the Sunrise Spectacular?" asked De La Cruz. "Actually, we can't." said Miguel. He lifted up his shirt to show he was turning more into skeleton.

And the same was happening to Gabby. "We should send them home now." said Esperanza. "Right, well Miguel, it was great to meet you, and I hope to see again one day." said De La Cruz. He and Esperanza both got a marigold petal, and were about to give them their blessings, when they heard a voice.

"Miguel." "Hector?" asked Miguel. Hector walked up to them. "Look, we did have a deal you said you'd put my picture up." he said, pulling out his photo. "Hector?" asked De La Cruz. "Ernesto, long time no see." said Hector.

"You two know each other?" asked Esperanza. "Uh, why don't you ladies go get something to drink." De La Cruz suggested. "But I'm not thirsty." said Gabby. "I insist." said De La Cruz in a serious tone.

The two ladies walked away. "Abuelita, something doesn't feel right." whispered Gabby. "I know." Esperanza whispered back. The two hid in a hallway nearby to listen in on the conversation.

"You have no picture up so you're being forgotten." said De La Cruz looking at the picture. "It's all because of you. You didn't tell my family what happened." said Hector, getting angry. "Please." said De La Cruz, trying to calm him down.

"Those are my songs you sing, _my_ songs that made you famous." said Hector. "What?" asked Miguel confused. "Que?" whispered Gabby and Esperanza. "I never wanted to be famous, I just wanted to go home to mi esposa, and my little girl." said Hector.

De La Cruz turned his back to him. "Don't you remember the last night when I was alive. You said you'd move the world for me to get back home." said Hector. "That was a long time ago." said De La Cruz.

Then Miguel realized something, when he saw a scene from one of De La Cruz's movies playing. "Hey, those lines I know them." he said. "We're talking about my actual life, mijo." said Hector.

"No, in the movie." said Miguel pointing at the screen. As Hector looking at it it sparked a memory.

* * *

Back when Hector and Ernesto were still alive, they'd been on the road performing for months. But Hector wanted to go home to his family. Ernesto tried to convince him to keep on going, but Hector's mind was made up.

"Then let's share one last drink." said De La Cruz. He then poured two shots of tequila. After the two had their drinks, they walked to the train station. But then Hector got a horrible stomachache, and collapsed right there.

* * *

"I thought it was something I ate." said Hector. Miguel, Gabby, and Esperanza could hardly believe what they had just heard. "But...you...poisoned me." he finished. Anger filled Hector, and he attacked De La Cruz.

He called security, and two guards dragged him away. Miguel just stood there in shock of what happened. "Senior De La Cruz, what about my blessing?" he asked. De La Cruz just put Hector's picture in his pocket, and had his guards take Miguel too.

"Miguel." said Gabby, as he was dragged away. But Esperanza held her back. The guards took Miguel outside, and threw him into a large pit.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. On a Mission

**Chapter 9: On a Mission  
**

"Abuelita, did you just hear what I just heard?" asked Gabby. "Si mija. I can't believe it either." said Esperanza. "Por favor, Abuelita. We have to help Miguel, he's my best friend." said Gabby. "Don't worry, Gabby, we will do something." said Esperanza.

Once the coast was clear, the two hurried out of De La Cruz's mansion to go get help.

* * *

While in the pit, Miguel tried yelling for help, but no one was around to hear him. "Don't bother trying, Miguel. No one can hear you." said a voice. Miguel looked and saw Hector. Miguel slowly walked up to him.

"I can't believe...De La Cruz...he's a murderer." he said. "Believe it, nino." said Hector. The two were quiet for a moment, then Hector spoke again. "You know it's ironic. I never really wanted to be a musician, I just wanted to play music."

Miguel looked at him with curious eyes. "I just wanted to get home to my wife and little girl. I still remember the song I wrote for her." Back when Hector was still alive, before he left for his final trip, he sang a song to his young daughter.

It was the last time he ever saw her again. Suddenly, he twitched and glowed orange. "Hector." said Miguel worriedly. "I'm okay, but that's why I wanted to get my picture on the ofrenda. So I could see her again on Dia de los Muertos, or when she came here." said Hector.

"You're being forgotten." Miguel said softly. "Si. All I wanted was to see my little Coco." Hector answered. When Miguel heard that name he thought about something, and he pulled out the picture of Mama Imelda and Mama Coco.

"Uh by any chance is this your daughter?" he asked showing Hector the picture. When Hector saw the picture, he couldn't believe his eyes. "T-that's, that's my little girl. Why do you have this?" asked Hector.

"Well, that's my Mama Coco, and that's my Mama Imelda, and I guess that's...you." said Miguel, pointing to the picture of the man who's face was ripped out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabby, Esperanza, and Carina was looking around for Miguel's family members. "Oh, where could they be?" asked Gabby. Suddenly they heard barking, they looked and saw Dante running towards them.

"What's that?" asked Esperanza. "That's Dante, Miguel's dog." said Gabby. Carina jumped out of Gabby's bag, and ran up to Dante. The two dogs greeted each other, and Gabby and Esperanza went up to the dogs.

"Dante, do you know where Miguel's familia is?" asked Gabby. Dante barked, then they heard a roar. Up in the sky was Pepita and on her was Mama Imelda. The alibrije landed, and she got off. "Dona Mama Imelda." said Gabby.

"You, do you know where Miguel is?" Mama Imelda asked her. "He's down a large pit." said Gabby. "Que, that boy. Come on." said Mama Imelda. Everyone got on Pepita, and she flew off. Mama Imelda then noticed Esperanza.

"Quien eres tu?" she asked her. "Esperanza Lopez, Gabby's abuelita." said Esperanza. "Imelda, Miguel's great-great grandmother." said Mama Imelda.

* * *

Back in the pit, Miguel had just realized that Hector was his great-great grandfather. "I'm sorry, Miguel. I must be a pretty sorry excuse for a great-great grandfather." said Hector. "Are you kidding?" Miguel asked.

"I'm glad we're family." He then felt an intense joy erupt from within him. "I'm glad were family!" he shouted. As he laughed he heard barking. "Dante?" he asked. The dog appeared at the top of the opening, and so did Pepita and Gabby.

"Miguel." she said happily. "Gabby." Miguel said equally as happy. As Pepita put her paw in the pit to get the two out, Mama Imelda appeared. "Miguel." she said relieved. "Mama Imelda." said Miguel.

Then her relieved smile turned into a resentful frown, when she saw who else was down there. "Hector." she said sternly. They all flew out of the pit on Pepita's back, but Hector was holding onto her tail.

"You knew I was with my great-great grandfather all along, Dante. You really are my spirit guide." said Miguel, as he pet Dante. Dante licked his face, and suddenly something happened. He began to glow, and he turned multicolored, his eyes turned pink and yellow, his tongue turned blue, and he sprouted wings.

"Dos mio, Dante's an alibrije." said Gabby surprised. "He really is." said Miguel. He then looked at Carina. "I guess Carina's just an ordinary dog." he said. "Yeah, but that's okay. She'll always be my little alibrije." said Gabby, scratching Carina behind the ear.

Carina barked happily. Pepita landed on a ledge that had Miguel's other family members on it. When they landed, they were glad to see that Miguel was all right and safe. He helped Gabby and Esperanza down, and Hector tried to help Imelda get down, but she turned her back and got down herself.

Miguel hugged his Mama Imelda. "I'm sorry, Mama Imelda. I should've listened." he said. "Todo esta bien, mijo." said Mama Imelda hugging him back. When she saw Hector she scowled. "And you, getting him into trouble like that." she said.

Hector took off hit hat in shame. "I wasn't down there because of him, he was down there because of me, and he was only trying to help." said Miguel. Hector smiled a little. "But I need to go back, De La Cruz has Hector's photo, and I need to get it on the alter. He's still family." said Miguel.

"He left this family." said Mama Imelda. "He tried to come back to you and Coco. But De La Cruz killed him." said Miguel. Mama Imelda's facial expression went from angry to shock. "It's true, Imelda." said Hector.

"It really is. We heard it too." said Esperanza, and Gabby nodded. "Well...so what if it's true? You left me with a child to raise on my own." said Mama Imelda. Hector tried to talk, but before he could, he glowed orange and fell in pain.

He was still being forgotten. "Por favor Mama Imelda. He doesn't deserve to be forgotten." said Miguel, as he helped Hector get back up. Mama Imelda looked at Hector and Miguel, the other members of the family, and at Gabby and Esperanza.

"(Sighs). I may not forgive you Hector, but I will help you." she said. "We will too." said Gabby. Miguel smiled, and said, "Then we have to get to De La Cruz's Sunrise Spectacular." "But how?" asked Tia Rosita.

Miguel had an idea.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. True Family

**Chapter 10: True Family**

At the Sunrise Spectacular, Frida Kahlo's opening dance act was just starting. The dancers emerged from the papaya, and some of the dancers snuck backstage. Those dancers were really, Miguel, Gabby, and their family members in disguised.

"Good luck, nino." said Frida to Miguel. "Gracias, Frida." said Miguel. In an empty room, everyone took off the costumes, and went over the plan. "So everyone remember what to do?" asked Mama Imelda.

"Find De La Cruz." said Tia Victoria. "Get Hector's photo." said Papa Julio. "And send Miguel and Gabby home." said Esperanza. "Everybody have their magnolia petals?" asked Mama Imelda. All the skeletons held up a petal.

"Then let's go." said Hector. They left the room, and looked around for De La Cruz. "We don't even know where De La Cruz." said Mama Imelda. "Someone say my name?" asked a voice. She looked in front of her, and saw De La Cruz.

"Don't I know you?" he asked her. Mama Imelda took off her shoe, and whacked him in the head. "That's for killing my one true love!" she shouted. "Que?" asked De La Cruz, as he put his head on right.

"She means me. Wait I'm your one true love?" said Hector. "I don't know. I'm still angry at you." said Mama Imelda. The others appeared, and tried to tackle De La Cruz. "Guards!" he yelled as he ran.

Security guards in black outfits came and tried to get rid of them, but they fought back. Mama Imelda whacked some of them with her shoe, Tio Oscar used Tio Felipe's arms as nunchucks to fight off the guards.

Dante and Carina bit some of them, and when Gabby got surrounded by a few of them. She impressed Miguel by showing off some of her good karate moves **(thx 2 gr8white8395 for that suggestion).**

"Gabby." he just said. "Mi Papa and Mama had me take karate lessons when I was a younger." she answered. "That's my granddaughter." said Esperanza. Mama Imelda managed to get the picture, but when she did she realized she was standing on De La Cruz's rising platform.

It went up, and took her onto the stage. Everyone was looking at her confused, and Mama Imelda looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Miguel, Hector, Gabby, and Esperanza hurried onto the side of the stage.

"Sing, Mama Imelda, sing." whispered Miguel. Mama Imelda gulped, and slowly started to she sang, Miguel gave Hector the guitar, and he began playing. Mama Imelda was enjoying herself, until De La Cruz and his guards came into sight.

She slowly kept singing as she quickly tried to make her way down the platform, and over to the other side. De La Cruz grabbed her by the arm, and tried to get the picture, but they fought over it, which to the audience looked like dancing.

Mama Imelda managed to stomp on his foot, which caused him to let go of her. She hurried over to Miguel and Hector, and gave Miguel the photo. "Now Miguel, I give you my blessing to go home and..." said Mama Imelda as the petal started to glow.

"I know, not play music." said Miguel. But Mama Imelda said something entirely different. "Never forget how much your family loves you." she said. "And Gabby, I give you my blessing to go home, and keep being the wonderful girl you are." said Esperanza as her petal glowed.

But just as the two were about to take the petals, De La Cruz pushed Esperanza and Imelda out of the way, and grabbed the kids. "Imelda." said Hector, going over to her. He put the kids over his shoulders, Carina fell out of Gabby's bag.

He ran over to the edge. Their families hurried towards him. "Don't come any closer!" De La Cruz yelled. "Leave them alone, Ernesto. They're just kids." said Hector. "They're a liability!" De La Cruz shot back.

"They're living children." said Esperanza. "They'll ruin everything." said De La Cruz. Getting an idea Tia Victoria and Tia Rosita used some camera equipment to film De La Cruz, and broadcast it on the screens on stage.

"So what if I stole your songs? They made me a real musician." Said De La Cruz. "Hector's the real musician." Said Miguel. "You're nothing but no good stealing murderer." Added Gabby.

And with that he threw the two off the edge. "So what? Now I have an audience waiting for me." Said De La Cruz leaving them. He went on stage and tried to sing, but everyone booed and threw food at him, and called him a murderer.

* * *

As Gabby and Miguel fell, they held onto each other. Dante tried to pull them both up, but he couldn't. Luckily Pepita caught them both, but Hector's picture fell out of Miguel's hand. When they got back up to the ledge, Carina ran into Gabby's arm, and licked her face.

Miguel saw that Hector was starting to fade. He hurried over to him. "Hector, your photo I lost it." he cried. "It's...okay, mijo." Hector said quietly. Then everyone noticed the sun was starting to rise, and Miguel and Gabby were looking more like skeletons.

"We have to go now, Miguel." said Gabby. "But I promised." said Miguel, starting to cry. "Go Miguel, you have our blessing, no conditions." said Mama Imelda. "Me too, Gabby." said Esperanza. "I'll make sure she remembers. I promise." Said Miguel.

Mama Imelda and Esperanza gave the kids the petals and in a flash they were both back in the Land of the Living in De La Cruz's mausoleum. "What time is it?" Asked Miguel. Gabby pulled out her cell phone and checked the time.

"5:30." She said. "I have to make sure my Mama Coco remembers Héctor." Said Miguel grabbing the guitar. "And I have to get home. Good luck." Said Gabby. The two hurried out of the cemetery and hurried home.

When Gabby got to her mansion she snuck in and luckily her family was still asleep. She and Carina scurried up to her bedroom and quietly closed the door. She threw off her clothes, and changed into her pajamas.

Then she crawled into bed, and Carina snuggled up beside her, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Miguel hurried back to his house, and as he did his family members who'd fallen asleep on benches woke up, and saw him. When he got back into his family's ground, he tried to get to Mama Coco's room.

But his Abuelita got in front of him. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I need to see Mama Coco, por favor." said Miguel desperately, trying to get by, but Abuelita kept blocking him. "What are you doing with that?" asked Abuelita when she saw the guitar.

She tried to grab it, but Miguel dodged her went into Mama Coco's room, and locked the door. Mama Coco was just sitting there in her wheelchair with a blank expression on wheelchair with a blank expression on her face.

"Mama Coco, your papa I saw him. Do you remember him, your papa?" He asked. But she didn't say anything. Then he picked up the guitar. "He used to play music for you on this. Remember?" He asked.

But it was to no avail. Then Enrique unlocked the door and the Riveras came in. "What are you doing to this poor woman?" Asked Abuelita going over to her mother. Miguel began tearing up he couldn't make her remember Héctor.

"Miguel apologize to your Mama Coco." Said Abuelita. He was about to then he saw the guitar and remembered the last song Héctor sang to her. "Mama Coco your papa would've wanted you to hear this." Said Miguel.

He picked up the guitar and sat down next to her. Quietly he strummed the guitar and started singing Remember Me. At first Abuelita tried to stop him, but Enrique held her back when they saw what was happening.

Mama Coco had perked up, and started singing along with Miguel. When he finished she smiled. "Mi Papa used to sing that to me." She said. Miguel smiled. "He really loves you Mama Coco."

Still smiling she opened her drawer and pulled out some envelopes. "I kept the letters he sent me when he was away. Poems, songs, and telling me how much he loved and missed me and Mama." She explained.

The whole family couldn't believe what they were hearing. They thought Mama Coco's father just got up and left the family, but he stayed in touch with them all along. "I even saved this." said Mama Coco, giving Miguel a small piece of paper.

Miguel took it, and saw that it was the ripped piece of the full picture, Hector's face! The family was delighted, Mama Coco had perked up, and they finally knew the truth about their family.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Dead, it looked like Hector was just about to fade away. The others were looking sad, waiting for him to go, when suddenly, he stopped glowing orange. "What's happening?" asked Papa Julio.

Hector slowly sat up, and held his head. "Hector, esta bien?" asked Mama Imelda. "(Groans), I think so. What happened, one minute I'm feeling weak and tired, and the next I feel better than ever." said Hector.

"Miguel." said Tia Victoria. "He must've made Mama Coco remember you." added Tia Rosita. "He does keep his promise." said Hector, smiling.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review, and thx guest reader diana for the suggestion.  
**


	11. Events that Happen in a Year

**Chapter 11: Events that Happen in a Year (A/N: the police officer scene was inspired by a scene from the movie Going in Style)  
**

A few hours later, Gabby was still asleep in her bed, when she felt something nudging her. "Gabby, time to get up." called a voice. Gabby slowly opened her eyes, and saw her mother. "Buenos dias, Mama what time is it?" she asked.

"8:30. Judging by how hard you were sleeping, you must've had a long night." said Maya. Gabby and Carina looked knowingly at each other, then Gabby said. "Yeah, it was really fun." said Gabby.

"Si, the ball was a good one. Anyway, it's time to get up and ready for the day." said Maya. "Okay, anything happening today?" asked Gabby, as she got out of bed. "Well after breakfast you're coming with me and your father to the police station." said Maya.

"Que?" asked Gabby surprised. "We're going to report that old woman to the police. That'll show her that no one messes with a Lopez." said Maya, and she left Gabby's room. "Oh no." said Gabby.

If her parents found out it was Miguel's abuelita that hit her with the shoe, her mama would take back the contract, and the Riveras' business would be ruined. She searched around for her walkie talkie to warn Miguel, but as she looked a voice called her.

"Gabby, breakfast time." called her abuelito. "Coming." said Gabby, and she and Carina left the room. At breakfast everyone was talking about the ball, but Gabby was still thinking about what to do.

She knew she couldn't talk her parents out of going to the police, and she couldn't lie to the police officers. After she finished eating, she went back to her room to get dressed, and after she was she kept looking around for her walkie talkie.

Finally she found it. "Miguel, hello are you there?" she asked over it. But there was nothing but static. "Miguel, hola?" she asked again, but there was still static. "Gabby, it's time to go now." called Jorge.

"Coming, Papa." said Gabby. "I'll be back later, Carina." said Gabby, petting her dog, and left. At the police station, Maya and Jorge told an officer what happened, then he talked to her. "So did this really happen, Senorita Lopez?" asked the officer.

"Si, but I'm sure the old woman didn't mean it." said Gabby. "Well that may be, but she still shouldn't have done it." said the officer, then he went back to her parents. "We'll bring in some older women from town in for a line-up.

And if Gabby identifies her, then that woman will be charged with assault." said the officer. Gabby get nervous when she heard that.

* * *

Back at the Rivera home, everyone was delighted that Mama Coco was feeling better, and she told them stories about her papa. As Miguel listened to Mama Coco's description of her father, he knew she was right, considering he'd met him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Enrique answered it, and was surprised to see two police officers outside. "Buenos dias senior. Is there an Elena Rivera here?" asked one of them. "Uh, yes. Mama could you come here." said Enrique.

Abuelita came to the door, and like her son was surprised to see the police. "Senora, you're going to need to come down to the station." said the other officer. "What for?" asked Enrique. "Apparently the other day, Jorge and Maya Lopez's youngest daughter was assaulted by an old woman with a shoe." the officer said.

"Well, I'm going to have to go with her." said Enrique. "Of course, Senior." said the officer. Enrique told his family where they were going, and went with the officers. The Riveras began to get worried, especially Miguel.

What would Gabby say?

* * *

At the station Elena was placed in a room with some other older women. In another room, Gabby, her parents, and two of the officers were looking in a one-way window. "They can't see you, Gabby." said one of the officers.

"Just pick the one." said the one. Gabby looked at the women, and she saw that Miguel's abuelita looked nervous. Then she looked at the officers. "I don't see her." she said. "Are you sure, mija?" asked Jorge.

"Si, she's not in there." said Gabby. "All right." said one of the officers, then he pressed a button. "Okay, senoras, you're all free to go." Then all the women were escorted out of the room, by another officer.

"All right, Gabby vamonos." said Maya. As they were leaving, Enrique and Abuelita saw Gabby leaving with her parents, she looked at them, but followed her parents. "Mama, you know what she did right?" he asked.

"Si, she purposely lied, so her mama wouldn't take back the contract." Said Abuelita. "You know what you have to do, right?" He asked. "Si." Abuelita answered.

* * *

Back at the Rivera home, everyone was relived when they heard Abuelita wasn't going to go to jail. "Also, I have un anuncio." said Abuelita. Everyone listened to what she had to say.

"Given the events that have happened in the last couple of days. And since Miguel's found out the truth about mi abuelito, and Mama's doing better because of it. I hearby say this hundred year old ban on music is officially over." she said.

Miguel couldn't believe his ears, the ban was finally over. The family clapped and chatted excitedly, they couldn't wait to hear what they've been missing out on. Then Abuelita pulled Miguel aside.

"Miguel, I have many apologies to make. Including to you. I'm sorry, I broke your guitarra." she said sincerely. Miguel smiled, and gave her a big warm hug. "I forgive you, Abuelita." he said. Abuelita smiled, and hugged him back.

* * *

A week past, and it was finally time for the Riveras to sign the contract that would merge Rivera Shoes, and Maya Lopez's business. Maya and Jorge came by with their lawyer and Gabby, and Abuelita, Enrique, Luisa, Tio Berto, Papa Franco, and Miguel were there to witness it.

"As the attorney of Jorge and Maya Lopez, I'm informing you that by signing this contract, you agree to craft the shoes Maya Lopez designs. Before the signing do any of you have any second thoughts?" asked the lawyer.

"Not at all." said Maya. "Nada." said Jorge. "We're all ready to sign." said Abuelita. The lawyer handed her a pen, and she signed her name on the bottom line. "Well now it's done. Rivera Shoes are now the official manufacturers of shoes for Maya Lopez." said the attorney.

Maya and Jorge shook hands with the Riveras, and were about to leave when Abuelita stopped them. "Senior, Senora. I made some sweet bread this morning, would you like to take some for the road?" she asked.

"Por que?" asked Jorge. "Come Miguel, help your abuelita." she said. Miguel urged Gabby to follow them, and she did. In the kitchen, Abuelita looked at Gabby. "Gabriella, I am truly sorry for hitting you with mi zapato. I thought you were a siren trying to hurt my grandson. But now I understand that you're actually a very nice young girl." She said.

"That's okay Dona Rivera." Said Gabby. "Por favor, call me Dona Elena." Said Abuelita. Miguel gave Gabby the fry bread, and Lopezes were driven home by their chauffeur. As Gabby got into the car she looked at Miguel from the window, and smiled and waved.

Miguel smiled and waved back, and as he did his family noticed.

* * *

Many things happened next as they year went by. The Riveras made it public of who really wrote De La Cruz's songs. With Mama Coco's letters from Hector as proof, he was recognized as the real musician. Mama Coco passed away unfortunately, but Miguel's new little sister Socorro filled her place.

And Rivera's Shoes were booming with business since all the girls and women wanted a pair of Maya Lopez shoes. A couple weeks before Dia de los Muertos, the Riveras got a fancy letter in the mail, which Miguel brought it, and gave to his papa.

"What does it say, Enrique?" asked Luisa, as she fed Socorro. "It's from the Lopezes. It read, "Dear Rivera familia, you are cordially invited to attend our Dia de los Muertos Ball at our mansion, after you have your own little celebration. This year the ball is in the honor of our youngest daughter, Gabriella. Please circle "si" or "no"." Enrique read.

"A ball at the Lopezes?" asked Rosa excitedly. "I hear it's an honor to be invited." said Tia Gloria. "Can we go?" Asked Miguel. "Si sounds fun." Said Enrique. "Yes." Miguel whispered.

* * *

When Dia de los Muertos came everyone was getting ready for the night's festivities. At the Rivera house, everyone was scattering marigold petals, cooking, and decorating. At the Lopez's mansion, tables were being put out, decorations were being put up, and food was being prepared.

And since Gabby was the guest of honor tonight, her parents hired professional make-up artists to do her hair and make-up. She was really excited, not only because she was going to be the guest of honor, but because Miguel was going to be there.

Back at the Rivera household, Miguel was showing Socorro the pictures on the ofrenda. "These aren't just photos, they're family. And they're counting on us to remember them." he said to her, as she cooed.

Abuelita joined him, and with sad smiles they put a picture of Mama Coco on the ofrenda. In the Land of the Dead, Hector was nervously waiting his turn to be scanned. The skeleton woman looked at him questionably, but scanned him.

After a minute his picture matched a photo on an ofrenda. "Enjoy your visit, Hector." she said. Happily Hector walked out, and kissed Imelda. "Papa." said a voice. Hector turned and saw his little Coco, the two shared a hug, and the whole (deceased) Rivera family walked over the marigold bridge into the Land of the Living.

Dante and Pepita followed them, and changed to their regular animal forms of a dog and a cat. The Rivera were having a nice little celebration with Miguel singing Proud Corazon in a red mariachi outfit.

Everyone felt really proud of him as he sang and played. He was really a musician. Then Enrique looked at his watch. "Hey, it's time to get over to the Lopezes." he said. Everyone went into the house to change.

"What's going on?" asked Papa Julio confused. A while later, everyone came out wearing fancy clothes. Miguel wore a red dress shirt, black tie, black pants and shoes. As they walked out, Benny and Manny scattered marigolds on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" asked Tio Berto. "It's so our ancestors can follow us to the party." they said. Tio Berto just playfully rolled his eyes, and let them do it. The skeletons followed the petals, as the family drove off in their cars.

* * *

At the Lopezes mansion there were many cars and people there. A man was at the door letting people in who were on the list. "Name?" he asked Enrique, when the Riveras got to the door. "Riveras." he said.

He looked at the list. "Si, you're on the list, enjoy the ball." he said, letting them in. The Riveras went inside, and the deceased family members followed them. Once the Riveras were shocked.

It was dark inside, but there were flashing lights, a DJ and mariachis playing music, a chocolate fountain on the dessert table, and many delicious foods. "Whoa, what a fiesta." said Tio Oscar. "Truly fantastica." added Tio Felipe.

"That's the Lopez Dia de los Muertos ball." said a voice. The deceased Riveras looked, and saw Esperanza. "Esperanza, this is your family ball?" asked Tia Victoria. "Si." answered Esperanza.

As the ball went on, the Riveras were enjoying themselves. "Bienvenidos, Riveras." said Jorge, as he and Maya walked over to them. "Gracias for inviting us." said Luisa. "No problemo. Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Maya.

"Si, where's the guest of honor?" asked Abuelita. "She's upstairs, she'll be making an appearance very soon." Said Jorge. Miguel couldn't wait to see Gabby. A few moments later the music stopped and a spot light shined on Maya and Jorge.

"Senoritas y seniors, gracias for coming to our Di de los Muertos ball. And it's with great honor that we introduce the guest of honor of the ball." Said Jorge into a microphone, he then handed it to his wife.

"Our youngest daughter, Gabriella." Said Maya. The spotlight moved to the top of the stairs, where Gabby stood. Everyone clapped while Miguel gazed at her. She wore a long purple sleeveless chiffon dress, sparkly purple low heeled shoes, her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and she wore a little make-up.

She slowly walked downstairs, and joined her parents, then she spoke into the microphone. "Gracias. This is really big honor, and I hope you all have a great time." She said.

The music resumed and everyone went back to talking and dancing. Gabby and Miguel spotted each other through the crowd and made their way to each other.

When they finally reached each other their words got stuck but then Gabby spoke. "I'm glad you were able to make it tonight. You look nice." She said. "Thanks you look great too." Said Miguel.

"Gracias. Want to get something to eat?" Asked Gabby. "Sure." The two went over to the snack table. They were having a good time talking, eating, and hanging out. The deceased family took notice of how good they were getting along.

"Just so you know Riveras." Said Esperanza. The Riveras looked at her. "That boy of yours better be good to my granddaughter." "Oh I'm sure he will." Said Héctor. The two kids managed to outside onto the porch.

"It's nice night." Said Gabby. "Sure is." Said Miguel. It was the sky was clear the stars were out and the moon was full. "Hey you know Gabby..." he said. "Si?" She Asked. "I just wanted to say, I think you're...I mean you're really." He tried to say.

But Gabby finished the sentence when she reached over and gently kissed him on the lips. Miguel was first surprised but then relaxed and they held it for about a minute.

Then they broke apart. "I feel the exact same way." She said. Then they walked back inside hand in hand.

 **The End Hope u all enjoyed the story, and thx 4 your great reviews  
**


End file.
